


Expectations

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexuality, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: In his date with Sebastian, Fenris had been mentally preparing himself to take things to the next level. But the two of them discover that they need not worry about sexual expectations.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothicPrincessWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/gifts).



> Sebastian is asexual and Fenris is demisexual in this fic
> 
> wanted to stretch my writing muscles with a sebris drabble, figured it's long enough to post here. there seriously needs to be more fics of them.   
> this in part a gift for @GothicPrincessWitch because she inspired the idea through a tumblr post so! hope you like :)
> 
> enjoy!

The date had been going well. It was simple, dinner at Sebastian’s place. Fenris had to come to the door in his best button-up shirt and a bottle of wine for them to share over their meal. If there was anything that Fenris had learnt in the six months he and Sebastian had been seeing each other, it was that he was a phenomenal cook. In fact, Fenris often found himself wanting to have dinner at his place just to save him the trouble of ordering takeout for the third time that week. It wasn’t that he was a bad cook, just that he’d never learnt. With his past ex, everything had been catered for him. They weren’t fond memories though. Sebastian was different.

Over the wonderfully home cooked meal, they caught up with one another. It was far from a cheesy romantic candlelit dinner, instead it had this air of domesticity and intimacy that both of them enjoyed. Sebastian would smile fondly at him from across the table and he’d fluster a little, pink cheeks and an awkward half-smile back before quickly reaching for his wine to sip.

The truth was Fenris had steeled himself for something a little more intimate tonight. He couldn’t remember a time that he had felt like this about someone and wondered if there had truly ever been anyone else. There had perhaps been a time when he had once cared for his ex, but it wasn’t anything like this. Even when he thought he felt affection for him, his touch made him want to recoil into himself. There was something so deeply uncomfortable and unnerving about it when he slid his hand along his thigh, it made his stomach twist and turn in knots. Yet, he would always give in. Let him take and take and take. He once expressed that he didn’t want to be touched like that and he had been simply laughed at. The memory made his body twinge with nausea.

But he wasn’t Sebastian. He knew that Sebastian would be a gentle lover, that he would never do the things his ex-boyfriend did to him. However, that didn’t change the fact that he was a little nervous. Sebastian hadn’t pushed him to do anything but he figured a man must get tired of waiting. If there was ever going to be anyone he wanted to do this with, it’d be Sebastian.

“Enjoy dinner?” Sebastian asked once they finished eating. The two of them had retreated into the kitchen to wash their plates.

“Of course,” Fenris hummed in response, drying the plate and putting it back in its rightful place. He smiled at the idea that he knew exactly where Sebastian put all his dishes and cutlery. “Your cooking is always the best.”

Sebastian only chuckled, thanking him bashfully even though he had been given that compliment on his cooking a hundred times before. Once everything was cleaned up, they found themselves settled on the couch. The television was on, some home improvement show playing, but neither of them were paying much attention to that. Fenris rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder and in response, Sebastian wrapped an arm around his shoulders and laced his fingers through his hair to stroke it. Fenris thought he could fall asleep like this. But he quickly snapped back awake when he remembered what he’d prepared himself for when it came to this date.

He swallowed his courage, shuffling to look up at his boyfriend and carefully moved in to press a kiss against his lips. They’d kissed plenty of times before, he had nothing to be nervous about. At least, that’s what he told himself. Sebastian responded positively to the kiss, cupping Fenris’s jaw and simply enjoying the scent and taste of him. His cooking and the red wine on his lips, he considered himself intoxicated by it.

Fenris’s heart pounded in his chest. This felt right. He moved closer, a shaky hand placing itself on Sebastian’s knee. Yeah. This was okay. But it was Sebastian who gently removed himself from the kiss. He rubbed his thumb against his cheek and shot him that familiar warm smile. Was that a go-ahead? Fenris’s eyes flickered down to the hand he currently held on his knee and moved it a little further up.

“Your hands are trembling. Are you okay?” Sebastian asked all of a sudden. Fenris’s head instantly snapped back up to look him in the eyes.

“Yes. It…has just been a while. Ah, I didn’t mean to presume, um…Did you…want to…?” Fenris stammered, suddenly unable to hold his gaze. This had gone a lot more smoothly in his head. He had hoped that maybe Sebastian would realise his intentions and take the lead, guiding him through all the motions and everything would be okay. In all honesty, he hadn’t even thought to ask if that’s what he wanted.

Then, pulling him away from his thoughts, Sebastian took his hands in his. Fenris blinked wildly, staring down at the way his hands easily enveloped his. What now? What did this mean? His mind was racing as the butterflies in his stomach intensified.

“Forgive me for not telling you sooner,” Sebastian said, looking a little sullen. “It has never been my intention to deceive you in any way. I care for you greatly, Fenris, but I have…no interest in sex. You are a gorgeous, handsome man, it has nothing to do with you. If that is a deal-breaker for you, I understand. Not everyone is comfortable with that kind of relationship. I haven’t found the right moment to tell you until now, I suppose.”

Fenris was quiet for a moment, taking in the words. He didn’t…want to have sex? That was…a little refreshing. If he never felt ready to take that step, that was okay. There were no expectations here, nothing to worry about. Plus, he cared enough about Sebastian to completely respect those wishes. This was okay—no, more than okay. He took a long, deep breath.

“That’s…actually kind of relieving,” Fenris admitted, finally able to meet Sebastian’s gaze again. The anxiety swimming inside him had faded away almost completely. He felt at ease with him more than anyone else in the world. What had he done to deserve such a fantastic boyfriend?

“Thank you for understanding,” Sebastian replied, pulling his hands up to his lips so he could kiss his knuckles. That shouldn’t have made him blush as hard as it did. Next, he pressed another kiss to the top of his head and Fenris nodded. “How does putting on a movie and cuddling for the night sound?”

Fenris couldn’t help but smile widely, his body feeling warm simply at the prospect. “Sounds good.”


End file.
